There's No Reason
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: First attempt at romance: He can't move forward, can't move back. He loves her too much to do anything but dream. * Songfic to Default's 'Wasting my Time'*(I suck at summaries. This summary is absolutely terrible.)


Kay, new fic! Short, I guess. I just needed a little retreat from my world of dark, deep fics. I supposed this'll be deep too, maybe. Its a songfic, he. So, enjoy.  
  
I do not Default or their song "Wasting My Time."  
  
  
  
There's No Reason  
  
  
  
//Well, this is not for real, afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor, don't ask for more  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
And there's no reason  
  
Let's make the call and take it all again  
  
Woah again//  
  
  
  
I see her in my mind again. Its locked in my memory forever, that picture, radiant with its beauty. She makes my heart ache, she dazzles me so. Her deep, passonate eyes, her long, flowing, beautiful hair. Its just so achingly beautiful, I can't stand it. I make myself sick, the way I'm obsessed, the way I need. It hurts me to see her hurt, it kills my heart to see her happy. Its a reflex to protect her, sheild her from any danger. It does nothing to me, though. My hurts to keep her from pain is fruitless.  
  
  
  
//Months went by with us pretending  
  
When did our light change from green to red  
  
I took a chance and left you standing  
  
Lost the will to do this again//  
  
  
  
I though maybe I could have her, if I proddded and poked and raged. It did no good. She left me hanging by a shard, the way she bashed me in and struck out. Every move I tried to make, she outsmarted me. Every time I treaded gently in the water that our relationship, she switched lanes and drove the other way. She turned a blind eye and pointedly ignored me. That's what tore at me. She didn't give me a chance, didn't open her eyes to see the devoted person I was. And when she finally did pay me any heed, it was only when there was a payoff for her.  
  
  
  
//Well this is not for real, afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor, don't ask for more  
  
I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time  
  
You can't stop the feeling and there's no reason  
  
Let's make the call and take it all again  
  
I'm wasting my time, I'm wasting my time again  
  
Woah, again//  
  
  
  
I was obsessed. She was the focal point of my universe, the only thing that mattered. I found myself stalking her, found excuses to run into her. She picked up rather quickly, and when she figured it out, she would angrily start to scream at me. She didn't see the love in my eyes, didn't see the undying devotion that I felt. In her eyes, I was worth nothing.  
  
  
  
//See you waiting  
  
Lonesome, lonely  
  
See you waiting  
  
I see you waiting//  
  
  
  
She was afraid of me, I knew. Afraid of the wrath that would fall on her if she dared take a move toward me, if she dared show any emotion. That was what held her back. That or the anger. The latter seemed more likely, but I held onto the light of hope that peer pressure kept her away from me. I loved her, that was all that mattered. It had sprung from our brief period of working with each other. In that short time, I had fallen head over heels.  
  
  
  
//Well, this is not for real  
  
Afraid to feel  
  
I just hit the floor  
  
Don't ask for more//  
  
  
  
Even all I gave her, she ignored me. I could not have her, my jewel, my beauty. My soul. She held me locked in an invisible grasp and even she didn't know the extension of my love. I don't even think I knew. She was just her, she was my prize. I needed her. And still, and still she ignored me. I drove myself to torment her, to pick at her. Maybe in the depths of teasing she would find the love of why.  
  
  
  
//I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
You can't stop the feeling  
  
And there's no reason//  
  
  
  
Even now, she dosen't know how truly I care about her. Maybe one day, in the future. But now, she ignores me and uses me to her gain. I will walk to the ends of the earth for her, then some. In my fits of clawing at her security, maybe one day she'll see the love I have for her. Maybe one day she'll find the answer of why. Maybe one day I'll find why.  
  
  
  
//Let's make the call  
  
And take it all again  
  
Woah, again  
  
I'm wasting my time  
  
I'm wasting. . . .//  
  
  
  
Sucked, huh? Well, its my first semi-romance, pluse songfic. I usually don't do those. Well, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Flame me, go ahead, anything to learn how to improve. If you can't figure who the 'he' is and who the 'she' is, well, go read "The Breaking Point." The main character the main female will give you the answer. Kay? Okay. See ya. 


End file.
